Roommate's
by nicky40
Summary: Edward has always asked Bella OUT. She has always turned him down. They hate each other. He's a player and soccer captain, she's popular and responsible now there head boy and girl at William's.will sparks fly when they live together? All HUMAN!
1. Secret Weapon

"Honey, please take care of yourself", Rosario my housekeeper said as she kissed my forehead.

"I will, thank you so much", I told her hugging her back, and my eyes began to water a bit.

"Do you have everything, did you say goodbye to your parent's", she asked me concerned, in every sense she was just like a mother to me.

"My parent's mmmm...I will". I said staring at our patio, where my mother was laid tanning while she spoke on her phone, while her green martini sat there waiting to be drank.

I guess I'll explain you what's going on here. My name is Bella Swan; I'm 17 and about to leave to Williams Academy to finish off my senior year there.

"Bella, you cannot leave withought saying goodbye", Rosario told me sternly.

The deal here with my parent's were that we we're rich. There was a time when my dad, mom and I, lived a happily normal life. But everything changed during my freshman year instead of starting school at Forks high just like everyone else. My father's stock market actions began to grow, and before we knew it. He was trading his police badge in for a blackberry and a black American express card. And of course how could one of, according to Forbes's richest businessmen in the world live in Forks. So you guessed it we packed up our bag's and moved to our mansion in Beverly Hills.

As if it wasn't enough making me abandon all my best friends' and moving, they decided I needed the best education in the world. So that's why they inscribed me at Williams Boarding Academy in New Jersey.

At the time I couldn't care less about the change, I was already angry about moving, so I couldn't care about attending one of the top ranked school's in the country. But the thing with me leaving was that some weird spirit came and took possession of what I now call my parent's. My mom became a high society lady, and she didn't pay attention to me, only when she needed to give me money and say the necessary. The rest of the time all she did was talk on her cell phone and was busy having functions and brunch with my dad when he was in town. Another thing now was my father had his own company and now has to fly all around the world almost each month, so it's hard for him to pay any attention to me if he's never around.

I sucked in a deep breath and decided I couldn't leave withought saying bye. I walked over to where my mom was, I taped on her shoulder to try and get her attention, but she just gestured for me to wait until she was done talking.

"No Shirley, I do believe our house down at the Cape is much bigger, than the Smith's they only dream they could out win us", my mother said into her phone outraged. She was on her buying and remodelling house's phase where she compulsively always bought and remodelled house's when something was bothering her or someone,and that usually was me.

I was starting to get annoyed at my mother, who knew I was running late but didn't seem to care, I stared at my pink Rolex and it read my flight was going to leave in less than an hour. Even though the plane belonged to one my friend's family it was rude to be late.

"Bella dear why are you not wearing your blue Rolex it matches' better with your shirt, and please tell me those are not your Marc Jacob's last season boat's I asked you to stop wearing", my mother said sitting up while she analyzed me from head to toe.

"Mother I don't have time for that right now, I Just wanted to say goodbye", I let her know.

"Oh yes dear how sad will it be for you to leave, but always remember to wear your best clothes' I don't want anybody thinking the Swan's don't know how to dress", She got up and hugged me lightly and gave me a kiss on my cheek.

"Yeah sure I will, say bye to dad if you speak to him", I said returning her hug.

"Oh yes if he calls from Japan I'll tell him you said Hi". She told me sitting down again.

I turned around and started walking towards my car, when my mother called me back again. "Bella"

"Yes mom", I asked faking a smile.

"Say hi to Alice for me, and please stop rejecting that gorgeous brother of her", She told me smiling.

I immediately frowned. "I will say hi to Alice, but under no circumstance will I go out with Edward mother, and you know it better than anyone else", I said infuriated.

"Oh you'll come into reason silly Bella, have a nice flight". She told me walking away.

Well at least I was done with that, now I was running full speed to my Range Rover, an obnoxious gift from my parent's. My old truck in Forks had style. I tripped a few time's but made it safely to my car.

I turned the radio on, and headed for the airport.

This year was going to be special for me, it was my senior year at William's and finally after so much hard work I was named head girl this year. At William's they didn't divide us by sex, but by houses. There were four houses you could be sent to: Wellington, Burton, Hapsley, and PortHaven.

During my freshman year I was sorted into Porthaven, with my now best friend's Alice, Rosalie and Tanya. At our school each year they would choose the most responsible seniors for the charges of Head girl and Head boy. They got to share a dorm, set an example for younger student's, and give detentions.

Before I realized I was already at the airport, and tried to stop thinking who has going to be the head boy, it would probably be Jasper; Alice's boyfriend, he was one of the most organized students.

I quickly walked into Terminal B where the Cullen's jet was; today they were giving me a ride to school. I looked around the terminal, it was full of people but I didn't see any of them here yet. So I guess I was early. What a surprise!

Alice was my best friend since the minute I started school at Williams, and later on when Rose and Tanya were our assigned roommate's we became inseparable.

But I'd have to wait to see Tanya and Rose later since they were getting in late from touring Europe this summer again with their families.

I was looking forward to seeing Alice and her family. Well ok just with one exception her brother Edward who was incredibly gorgeous, but such a player that it was hard to believe he really could screw anything with boobs, and beside's that he was just plain cocky, spoiled and immature. He had been asking me out since our freshman year at William's. First I tried to politely reject him because he was Alice's brother, but he didn't give up and I eventually sent him to hell. But he didn't give up easily and he's been asking me ever since. So it's kind of a routine rejecting him on a daily basis.

But with the rest of the Cullen clan I was ok. Alice was awesome, and her parents Carlisle and Esme always made me feel like part of the family. Alice also had another brother apart from Edward, Emmett he was nice, and always got a good laugh out everyone. Sometime's he got out of control, but Rose was always there to calm him.

I stared at the gate from were people were arriving and there still was no sign of them, I had to admit when you owned the plane, you had advantage's like not stressing on being on time or waking up so early, but still you were making other people lose there time.

I was also hoping to see Alice, because I hadn't seen her during all summer since she was busy working for some designer in New York. When we were back at school our little group was very respected, we were the 'It girls', or at least everyone called us like that. I knew I really had nothing to do with the name, since Alice was always walking around the school with the newest designer clothes', and everyone admired the fashion shows she put on, Rosalie made every guy's mouth water with lust every time she walked by, but she also was known for her awesome mechanic abilities', and of course Tanya was gorgeous but what was really special about her was she had been the Lacrosse team captain since freshman year, and some of the best universities' were fighting it off for her. And that only left me plain Bella Swan, who people seemed to respect out of her father's money, but that didn't count much since almost everyone was rich at the academy. All I had special about me was that I was always top in our class grades but ought of that I was really nothing, oh and the fact that Edward Cullen would ask me out caused envy.

But as every group there was its counter part, and that would be the 'The Bad boys', or 'the cool guys', everyone looked up to them, and said they were our male version. That small group consisted of Emmett, Alice's brother who was huge and muscular, but deep down a great guy, and he was the wrestling team's captain, Jasper Whitlock who was Alice's boyfriend and along with me he was one of the top student's in class, and a computer whiz. Jacob Black a dear friend of mine was also part of that group, he was known for his abilities with the dirt bikes. But what sucked about them was they were all Edward's best friends. Truly I knew Edward was looked up too for his ability for playing soccer, and good looks. But he really wasn't even that special, all he ever did was cause trouble and mischief with his other three friends, and make out with girls.

I was looking forward to give Edward as much detention as I could, and I knew it would suck but I also would have to condemn Emmett, Jacob and Jasper since they always ditched school, got drunk, and played too many pranks together.

Twenty minute's passed but they still showed no sign of life so I decided to sit back and let Jason Mraz take me to another universe. I didn't notice when it happened but I feel asleep in my seat, to be woken up by someone taking off one of my headphones and covering my eyes. I started to scream like a mad women thinking they were kidnapping me.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH HELP I'M GETTING KIDNAPPED, HELP!", I screamed at the top of my lungs, I didn't recognize the hands that we're covering my eyes but they were incredibly soft, even though I had the feeling it was a man, a sick evil perverted man probably named George.

As I continued to scream about my kidnapping, I felt desperate since no one came to help, now I regretted the moment I rejected having a bodyguard.

"You can have my watch, it's a freaking Rolex, but don't kidnap me, and don't you dare touch my iPod", I said negotiating but I continued to be held.

"Geeze with a guy that hot I'd love to be kidnapped", I heard a female voice say as she passed by. That's when it hit me I knew who stood behind me, and the option of it being George would have been more pleasurable.

I took a deep breath not wanting to explode, "YOU IDIOT EDWARD CULLEN YOU HAVE FIVE SECOND'S TO TAKE YOUR FILTHY HANDS AWAY FROM ME". So much for not exploding, huh?

"Get a grip woman I was just trying to surprise you", He said letting go of me.

"Why the hell do you expect for me too be pleased at your sight Cullen, I would have just hit you harder", I snapped back angrily.

"Ah they do say true love is violent, my dearest Isabella", He said with a dramatic voice. I felt a heat burn inside of me; he knew it annoyed me to be called Isabella, but being the ass that he was did it on purpose.

"Asshole known as Edward, where the hell is your sister", I asked cordially.

"If it concern's you she's standing right behind you", he told me with the equally mockingly polite tone.

"BELLA", Alice screamed so loud I thought I had gone deaf.

"ALICE I love you but your about to leave me permanently ill", I said turning back to hug her happily.

"Why don't you hug me like that", Edward asked looking at how I nearly chocked Alice.

But before I could answer Jacob and Emmett were already there answering him.

"Eddie baby don't get me wrong but it think she absolutely loathes you", Jacob told him giving him a pat on the back.

"I told you bro; she'd be all over you if you would have listened to my advice and grown a beard and got her name tattooed", Emmett said grinning; he just rolled his eye's.

"She would like to leave very clear that she'd rather become a clown circus, than going out with Edward", I informed them all.

We all exchanged quick hellos after that and got on the plane, since we we're almost an hour late.

*********************

I was leaning back in my leather sit, catching up with Alice when a sudden turbulence sent everybody flying out of their seats.

For my bad luck, I had the pleasure to be squished by Edward, whose entire body weight was now on top of me. Even I despised Edward I felt grateful he landed on top of me and that it wasn't Jacob or Emmett, with the size those two put on, the consequences' would be fatal.

"ALICE, ALICE", I heard Emmett pulling his sister from beneath himself and for worse, Jacob was also on top of them.

Poor Alice was almost purple due to the weight that was being put on top of her.

I wanted to get up and help but Edward refused to move, he was being an ass, and for worse he began to lean into me.

"Let me kiss you", He told me in a very seductive voice, unleashing the power of his green eyes.

"GROSSE Get off me, NOW"", I screamed helplessly.

"Just one kiss baby, I'll promise that's what it'll take to make you fall for me", He said leaning in so close he's breath tickled my face.

"Edward get off her please", Alice said with one hand on her hip, while she scolded her brother.

"Aw, come on I wasn't seriously going to kiss her against her will", Edward said getting up when Alice hit him hard on the head.

"Do you think they'll break some day and admit they love us", Jacob asked Edward as everyone retook their rightful seats.

"Yeah you'll see there going to be all over us this year", Edward said grinning at me.

"Sorry to break to you guy's, but Cullen I would never be abele to love a pig like you, and Jake I hate to tell you this but Tanya feel's the same way about you", I said making my point obvious.

Tanya and I shared the same problem, Edward was completely obsessed with asking me out every freaking day, and Jacob had done the same with Tanya since freshman year. Tanya's hate for Jacob was different from Edward's and mine. Jacob and her would always be tied up when it came to universities' begging for them, and receiving price's, so they we're basically rivals who hated each other. But Jacob also was madly in love with her, only she refused to take him seriously since he was a player just like Edward.

"Yeah Bella but I have a secret weapon this year for you babe", Edward informed me.

I snickered, "Yeah you know me giving you detention doesn't mean love at all", I informed him. I knew he was well aware of the power I now had this year to give detention.

"Well Bella love, why would I give myself detention", he said in a cocky voice.

I was almost sure our plane was heading to the ground at a killer velocity, or else there was no explanation to what he just told me.

"Yeah how in the world would you do that", I asked making my dislike for him more obvious than ever.

I saw everybody's eye's flicker to the ground as if they all knew what he was about to say but where really scared of what my reaction was going to be.

"Think about it Roommate".

**Loved it?, hated it?..should i continue is this any good?...please tell me..i like it so far so please review!**

***Nicky..Love ya!**


	2. Shake Your Bon Bon

My trip had been unbearable; I swear to god this was the most excruciating day in my life. I felt dizzy and sick, and I'd probably end up throwing up in any moment.

But right now it was even worse because Edward was walking next to me and we we're going to go met with Headmistress Meyer, as she was going to assign Edward and I to our duties, and of course show us the dorm we would be sharing.

My nausea came back just at the thought of it.

I looked at Edward who was lost in thought with his iPod plugged on, I hated the idea of thinking how many girls I would have to give detention to when he tried to bring them back to have sex, disgusting the sound's that we're in store for me this year.

"You all right, you look kind of green", Edward asked me confusedly putting his iPod in his pocket.

"Yeah I was just imagining how disgusting it's going to be living with you", I told him sharply.

I started to walk faster trying to leave him behind, but damn his soccer skills. He was right next to me.

"Do you think I want to live with you, not everybody love's you as much as you think princess", he told me with the same sharp voice.

"Oh just shut up will you Cullen", I told him.

The rest of the walk to the central offices was a complete uncomfortable silence. Once we we're closer to Ms. Meyer's office, we knew we had to fake smile's and pretend like we were the best of friends.

"Smile princess or you won't get into Princeton", He told me sarcastically.

I looked at him surprised, how did he know, that my dream college since like forever was Princeton, only few of my closest friends knew that.

"How do you know about Princeton", I asked making my voice sound friendlier.

"During freshman year, you had an awful fit when you got an A minus, on a essay, claiming that Mr. Banner has just ruined you're chance's of getting into Princeton", He reminded me of my dramatic fit year's ago.

"I did over react a bit", I told him smiling slightly, but then I remembered who I was with and got my act straightened up.

"Let's just get this over with Cullen", I said glaring at him, putting on my best fake smile.

"Right behind you Swan"

*********************

"Edward, Bella, come in take a seat", the headmistress told us warmly with a smile on her face.

"Hello Ms. Meyer", I said in a polite voice, afterwards Edward did the same.

"Oh kids you make me feel old, just call me Stephenie", She said, she had always been very open to the students.

We discussed about what Edward and I would have to take care of, she gave us directions for our new dorm, we also we're told we had to do patrol's around the campus every night, after nine. We also we're warned about the power we know had and to not abuse of it.

After all of that was said, we knew it was our time to be dismissed, we got out of the chair's and headed for the door but before I was abele to leave, Stephenie called me back into her office.

Edward raised an eyebrow, and gave me a teasing smile, saying I was in trouble.

"Bella", she told me.

"Um yeah, what's wrong", I asked confused about all of this.

"I wanted to talk to you about something", she told me motioning me to sit back in my previous chair.

I gave her a blank expression, and sat back down.

"Bella I know right now you're probably questioning my mental sanity to why I made Edward head boy, and I know you must hate me for the decision, I am well aware that he's not you're favourite person", She told in a soft voice.

"We don't get along, but I am mature enough to overcome this situation", I said surprised by my own words.

"I'm sure you are but what I actually wanted to tell you was that, I did this because I have a good feeling of the two of you, I know this make's no sense right now, but give him time you'll see he'll come around, and who knows maybe he'll be abele to make you very happy", with that and a knowing smile she finally dismissed me.

The nausea was getting even worse after those words, did my school's headmistress just insinuate I should get together with Edward, why in the world couldn't anybody get that some thing's weren't mean to be, and what was that knowing smile she had on her face like she was keeping a secret from me, I felt frustrated and my head was spinning in circles.

I was annoyed, pissed off and dizzy, as I wobbled down the stairs of the central office, and as usual my stupid shoe made bad move on me and I tripped, but instead of landing on the ground and breaking all my teeth as I had expected. A pair of strong arms were there catching me.

"Wow there I gotcha", I heard Edward's voice, tell me as he tried to put me back on my two feet.

"What are you still doing here", I asked him surprised by his presence, and I'd thought he already was sitting at Dinning Hall with his plate half down his throat.

"Waiting for you, duh!", he told me as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"No need for that Cullen, I fend pretty well for myself", I told him rudely starting to walk away.

"Yeah but who's supposed to catch you when you fall", He asked me emphasizing the double meaning of the question.

I made the biggest mistake ever of looking back at his face, his emerald eyes were completely mesmerizing, and I felt lost in them for a second but then snapped out of it.

We walked in complete silence as we headed for the Dinning Hall, the only sounds' of our hungry stomachs. I quickly walked away from him looking for Alice, I knew she had already gotten me food for which I was grateful, but crap she was sitting with the rest of the gang, which meant I'd also have to eat with Edward.

"I've got your dinner", Alice informed me as she handed me a delicious plate of food, and she was trying really hard to make it up for keeping the whole 'me having to live with Edward' thing a secret.

I was in no mood to reject her food pretending to be angry with her; I had already screamed enough profanities to last a lifetime.

A few minute's later Edward joined us by taking his usual seat next to Jacob.

"So Bella, do you know when Tanya get's in", Jacob tried to ask me casually.

"Whipped", Emmett yelled making sure all of the school heard too.

"What me? whipped, no way just asking you know", He said hiding his blush.

Edward gave him a punch on the shoulder, "Sure you were Jake".

***********************

We all ate in silence for a few minutes until Edward, Jacob and Emmett decided to perform a little routine they had planned over the summer.

They stood up on their chair's, and I heard Edward's iPod blasting out "Shake your bon bon", from a small but very potent speaker that was on our table.

Alice sighed next to me, "Here it goes again, thank god Jasper get's off that internship with Microsoft tomorrow, or else he'd be up there about to shake his ass", she told me annoyed.

"There's going to be ass shaking", I asked stunned.

"Oh yes I saw them practice, it get's worse".

The music got louder, and Emmett, Jasper and Edward began to dance to the music, as they moved their hand's and shacked there ass's in an incredibly sexy manner. After they we're finished the entire female population of the school went nuts, we all knew who the new income girls would be crushing on.

"Mr. Cullen I cannot accept such a behaviour from our head boy, make it the last time, or I will give you ALL detention", Mr. Banner said angrily as he made Edward stop playing the music.

"Aw, Mr Banner baby you, know you loved it", Emmett told him laughing. "Yeah you want us so bad", Jacob added.

We were all laughing at that. Surprisingly Edward hadn't added a comment.

"That's it Cullen, Black detention for you tomorrow", he said angrily.

"By the way Bella here are the key's to your dorm, I've only got one pair we'll have to get a copy made later", He said smiling at me, and left giving the boys one last glare.

-------------------------------------

We had all said our goodnight's, and headed off to our dorms, class would resume tomorrow and it was sure to be a long day.

Edward and I were walking towards the third floor of school, were our dorm was supposed to be.

"I think it's here" I said staring at a door that read, "Head's dorm".

"Open up quick Swan. I've got to pee", Edward told me shifting his balance from one leg to another.

I opened the door as slowly as I could, and saw Edward get frustrated behind me.

"OPEN THE DOOR", he yelled anxiously.

I bit my lip to hide my laughter but finally pushed the door open.

Inside the dorm everything was great. I t basically consisted of one entertainment or living room, with one large red couch, two small chairs, a large study table with two chairs, and a large plasma T.V. Next to that was a very small kitchen, but with state of the art equipment, there also were two door's each one with our name's written in fancy handwriting, I did the math and knew there was still one door left which meant it was the bathroom.

A wicked grin grew through my face, as I quickly started running towards the door; luckily I got in just in time, with a furious Edward hitting the door on the other side.

"BELLAAAA", he screamed banging on the door, I was laughing so hard imagining his face that I had tear's rolling down my cheeks.

"Sorry don't know who that is", I replied in between laughs, I had no intention of leaving this bathroom, until he had pissed himself, or made it in time to the Porthaven dorms.

"SWAN OPEN UP OR I'M GOING TO HAVE AN ACCIDENT", he screamed again banging on the door, maybe if he did pee his pants I could publish it around school. I got my iPod out from my bag, and looked for my favourite playlist, knowing that I was going to be in here for a while.

Almost five minute's had passed and he continued to bang on the door, but had finally given up I guessed or had already gone in his pants.

I was singing to one of my favourite songs when my iPod accidently fell out of my hand and landed on the floor forcing the earphone's to hit the ground. I was about to pick them up when I heard a sound like water running in the kitchen, I was surprised Edward was still here so I left the bathroom to check out what he was doing.

"This is SO good", he told me as he stood in front of the kitchen sink, with his hands behind his head as he peed into the sink.

"YOU DISGUSTING PIG", I screamed covering my eyes no to see him, I felt like throwing up that instant, I mean come on I'd have to wash my plates in that disgusting sink.

"Sorry princess, but you left me no other option", he said smirking. Stupid jackass I wanted to hit him so hard, so I slowly walked to the kitchen closer to where he was not in complete control of my emotions, only sure of the anger I felt, that heat was coming out from my freaking nose.

I grabbed the closest frying pan, and started to walk closer to him.

He let out a scream in panic and began running, as I chased him around the living room swatting it very closely to his head. Just one hit I wouldn't have to see that stupid smirk of his anymore.

"BELLAAA DON'T", he screamed as we ran in circles around the living room, and I was surprised I hadn't fallen down and hit myself with the frying pan on the forehead.

He jumped behind the couch trying to use it for protection. I left the frying pan on the floor deciding it was too violent, but didn't doubt a second in taking off my quote' Last season' boots according to my mom, and throwing them at him. Hopefully they would hit right on target.

He quickly jumped from behind the couch running. "You missed!".

But what he didn't notice was I still had one last hidden weapon, he ran there making fun of me, while I quickly unstrapped my pink watch.

He was running around the room doing his victory lap, just when he noticed I was aiming at his head.

He began to run towards his room at full speed, I guess I was so angry that when I threw my watch with as much strength as I could it hit against the left side of his head.

"OUCH", he screamed rubbing the spot where I had hit him, "What was that for", he asked still rubbing his head.

"For being an ass, and peeing in the sink", I told him angrily.

He leaned down to the floor to pick something up, which wasn't good, because I unconsciously was staring at his butt that looked so good and tight in those Levis it should be a crime.

"Joke's on you princess, I guess somebody just broke their Rolex", he told me flashing me my pink watch that had its glass all broken.

I shrugged my shoulders, "Ah what the hell it was for a good cause".

I'd have to make a mental note of calling Renée and tell her to buy me a new one. Stupid Edward made me brake my watch.

He stored the watch in his pocket, and started walking over to his room, "I think I should better head to bed before you decide on seriously using that frying pan Swan", He said disappearing behind his room's door.

I decided to do the same since I was really tired also; I took a quick shower and picked up my iPod from the bathroom. I walked into my room in almost a zombie like state. The room was breathtaking and I immediately knew Renée had someone come in and decorate, because all my old stuff from home where here. My large canopy bed was there in the middle of the room, a white dresser in front of it with a row of picture frames. One was of me and my family, the other was a picture with my friends from Forks and friends from the academy too. There was a last one that stood out because it was a frame that had _I Love You_ all written over it. I took a closer look at the picture and somehow it was me and Edward standing in the same picture smiling._ What the hell…_

I grabbed that frame and removed the picture throwing it out in my trashcan, and decided to keep the frame...maybe there'd be someone special this year whose picture I'd like to have.

The walls were painted a light lavender colour, which looked beautiful with my matching white desk, bed, dresser, closet and even computer.

I was happy with my mom for what she did even though I knew the designers were the one's to put the picture's under my mom's orders, I would have called her and said thanks, but I'd end up yelling at her for putting that picture of Edward there. So I just changed into my PJ's, before drifting into a peaceful sleep. This was going to be a hell of a year.

**So what did you think..?**

**I really hope your liking it so far, it's just this new idea came up with. And yes you caught me it's very Lily/James, but I couldn't help it I just love them too much. =)**

**Since I'm just starting and barely have come up with much, well I know where the story is going but I'd love for you to give me your ideas as too what could happen or what'd you'd like for to happen.**

**Tell me what you liked the most, and you know the drill review! It really helps me write.**

**That part with Mr. Banner is based on something that really happened to me recently, yes my friends told my teacher the same thing..so it's kind of based on them.**

**I'll be updating soon, please review!**


	3. Everything you ever wanted

BPOV

"Princess rise and shine, your late", I heard a loud bang on my door.

At first I didn't feel like waking up, I was really tired, but then panic crept into me…was I late?

Hell had just frozen over that has never happened to me, crap Edward must have gotten his hands on my iPod. I cursed hell, and remembered I had completely wrecked my watch the previous night so I had no idea of what time it was.

"CULLEN WHAT TIME IS IT", I screamed frantically running out of bed.

I ran to the door deciding he was no use and I'd see for myself, but when I opened my door I was greeted with a sight that made my mouth water.

Edward was standing there wearing absolutely nothing, but the towel that was wrapped around his body tightly, leaving his toned abs to the public eye. I had to admit I now knew what was that famous Cullen charm every girl fell for, He looked at me smiling, while he tussled his bronze hair making it even more untidy, but my god was that boy sexy.

"You like what you see", he asked with that stupid grin of his.

I swear I was so hypnotized I almost nodded and made a fool of myself, but I realized on time.

"If you like idiot buttheads, and shallow guys, than yes aren't you just my type", I retorted sarcastically.

"Bella I-", he started to say, but I cut him off, "Cullen I'm late and it's your stupid fault so just shut up, and leave", I half screamed, and walked into the bathroom and shut the door angrily.

I sighed angrily I knew Edward Cullen was not my favourite person, but maybe it wasn't right for me to lash out my anger on him like that.._What are you thinking Bella, its Cullen off course it's his fault!_

Every morning I was used to submerging myself for a long time into the hot water, and letting it take all my stress away, which was usually due to school, or some stupid shit Cullen managed to pull off..god I hated that boy.

I showered for a very short time, and stepped out quickly out of the shower not really caring about what I was wearing, another concern came into mind, I still had to eat, man I was so screwed and I was totally going to get detention.

I stepped out of the shower wearing a simple white tee that said, "Make love not war", and a pair of jeans and my old black converse, my hair was still wet so I let it down so it would dry off.

As I left my room after picking up my Biology books, I noticed Edward was still in the room.

I gave him a confused and annoyed look, "What in the world are you doing here, trying to annoy the crap out of me", I asked angrily.

He seemed a little bit offended by my comment and harsh tone, "You know Swan I try to be nice and wake you up so you won't be late, and you yell at me, now I decide to wait for you so you won't get in much trouble for being late, and you tell me to go screw myself, and by the way I made you a sandwich so you wouldn't be so late", he said handing me over a plastic wrapped sandwich, and with that he walked off clearly pissed.

Instantly guilt built up inside me, he was trying to be nice and I screamed at him.

I shut the room's door quickly, and tried to catch up with him.

"Cullen", I yelled when I saw his back, and tried to catch up with him.

"Look I'm sorry for yelling at you, when instead I should be saying thanks", I said losing all my pride.

He smiled a little and gave me a look, "Just looking out for my roomie".

An awkward silence fell between as we walked to our first class together.

I was feeling hungry so I decided to eat my sandwich silently prying he hadn't put poison in it.

The sandwich was really good, and it actually surprised me he made my favourite tomato and cheese sandwich, with a little lettuce thrown in and mustard, even the crusts were taken off.

"How do you know this was my favourite", I asked him surprised he knew so much about me.

He was instantly serious, "Bella I watch you more than you know of", he said and became silent.

I didn't sound weird or stalkerish, it was just surprising to know he would observe me so closely like that, and there was also the fact that he calmed me Bella and that never happened.

"Um thank you know um..for the sandwich", I said fidgeting with my fingers.

He just looked at me and gave that stupid smile of his and I felt myself getting dizzy.

"Now let's hurry up before Mr Baner cut's our heads off", he said gesturing towards the hallway.

General POV

"I'm worried about Bella she's never late", Tanya said fidgeting in her seat.

"You think our little girl finally came clean and is off making out with Cullen", Rosalie said with an evil smile.

"Bella and my brother dream on Rose", Alice said trying to reach the floor with her feet but couldn't.

"Hey Em what's up with Eddie he isn't here yet", Rosalie asked.

"That sure is weird you think he's making out with Bells", he asked stupidly.

"You know Tanya babe if they're making out maybe we could do the same", Jacob said coming from behind her and touching her shoulder.

"Get way from me Black", she said angrily.

"Still I'm worried about Bella it's been like ten minutes", Alice said playing absently with Jasper's hand.

"I don't get that girl I usually drive them crazy but not her", Jacob said completely annoyed with Tanya.

"Maybe if you stop calling her babe she'll like you", Jasper said smiling.

"Yeah Jake I love you but not all girls do", Alice said mockingly.

"And here I was thinking they were genetically programmed to do so", he said sighing.

"No man I'm the one who their programmed to love", Emmett said pretending to kiss his muscled arm.

Rosalie smacked the back of his head.

"Ouch", Emmett whined in pain.

"Class we're going to get divided in pairs so choose well it's for the rest of the year", Mr Baner said.

"Oh shit", Tanya muttered under her breath, Rosalie and Emmett were already together, the same as Alice and Jasper, that's why she always paired up with Bella, but she wasn't here right now.

'_Damn it Bella Swan get here I'm not going to work with that dog!"_, she thought angrily.

'_Edward Cullen I will strangle you if you step in here with Bella, hell yeah I get to go with Tanya!"_ Jacob cheered under his breath.

"So darling you're stuck with me", Jacob said sitting next to her.

"Let's get this over with me", she snarled angrily, '_At least I'm not alone for this hell Bella is also going down with me'._

BPOV

"I'm so getting detention", I said with a tormented face as Edward and I stepped into the class, we were really late the bell had rung twenty minutes ago.

"Mr. Cullen, Ms. Swan I'm glad you finally decided to join us any particular reason for me not give you both detention", he asked almost mockingly, _stupid Mr Baner.._

"It's my fault I oversleep and Bella was nice enough to wake me up, and to stay with me so I wouldn't fall back asleep", Edward said so truthfully I almost bought it.

"Edward you don't –I", I immediately tried to respond; this was my fault I couldn't let him take the blame it wasn't fair.

"Well than Cullen that's detention for you tonight, and I'm glad you're keeping him out of trouble Ms. Swan", Mr Baner said smiling at me.

The class almost froze when we both walked in together, Edward Cullen and Bella Swan you simply don't put those name's together, not unless you want a black eye like the once I gave Edward during our second year here.

I immediately started looking at the back of the class for the girls, they were sitting in the back of the last row, next to the guys, I also noticed everyone was paired up.

"I forgot to tell you I divided the class into pairs", Mr Baner said with an evil grin.

I immediately felt sick I mean I was grateful with Edward but I don't think I'd be good for my sanity to spend so much time with him, but I guess I'd have to survive this class.

"I guess one class won't be so bad", Edward said waiting to see my reaction.

I was about to speak but I heard Mr. Baner hiding a laugh.

"Didn't I tell you it's for the rest of the year so you better get comfortable", he said and then left.

"So you exited for a full year with me", Edward asked being an ass again.

"FUCK OFF", I said between greeted teeth.

He seemed to find this amusing.

"What happened to the whole 'Thank you Edward you're so great thing", he asked raising his tone a bit.

"Look Cullen let's just go sit and get over with this", I said storming towards the back of the class.

I saw everyone sitting in the back of the class.

Alice was paired off with Jasper, Emmett was with Rose, and Tanya was with Jacob…_What the fuck!_

"Hey T can I talk with you a second", I said calling her over to where I was, mean while Edward went to talk quietly with Jake.

"Help me I can't work with Cullen for the rest of the year", I told her on the border of insanity.

"You think you have it easy B, I'm working with Black idiot", she said with a little bit of her Russian accent.

"Why don't we talk with Mr Baner", I asked weighing my options.

"Already did it won't work", she said feeling equally as bad as I did.

"Oh Bella, Tanya", Edward and Jacob cooed from _our_ tables.

"Oh were going to hell", I said walking in defeat.

"At least we're doing it in style", Tanya said walking over to Jacob.

"Ok Cullen we won't talk unless it is biology related", I said sitting next to him.

He simply did a gesture of zipping his mouth and throwing the key away.

"Okay class this is the work sheet for today, leave it at my desk when you're done with it", he said putting a piece of paper on our table.

"You wanna start". Edward asked handing over the microscope.

"Sure", I responded dryly.

After like twenty minutes of doing this we we're the first one's to finish, even though I hate admitting it we finished quickly because Edward was really smart, and he knew how to work fast.

"So we've got like twenty minutes left what do you feel like doing", Edward asked so naturally that I felt like being nice to him.

"Um, I don't know", I said awkwardly looking over at everyone they were all having trouble with the lab, I glanced over at Tanya and she was trying to poke Jacob's eye out with a pencil, I guess I wasn't doing so bad after all.

"Well I've known you for almost six years, and I don't know you're second name", Edward said furrowing his brow.

"Why do you care about something so dumb", I asked him confused.

"I'm interested if it's about you", he said smiling.

"It's Marie, Isabella Marie swan actually", I said while I tried not to concentrate on those damn green eyes.

"So if we're married before we're twenty six our first child can be Serenity Marie Cullen how do you like that", he asked innocently.

"Over my dead body Cullen, the idea of being the mother of your child is quite disgusting", I said angrily, the nerve with that boy.

"Am I that bad", he asked quietly.

"Yes", I responded without thinking.

"Tell me what you hate about me", he asked completely serious and making me weak with his eye's they we're so angry, so sad, they hid a million silent thoughts.

"You're arrogant", I said.

He nodded, "Continue"

"You're an idiot, you're cocky, you're a player, you treat girls like they we're an object", I said carefully, his eyes we're so deep.

"What else I want the full list", he said coming closer even more serious, more angry.

"You're- you're just yourself and I don't like that", I said quietly almost a whisper; I was scared to look at his eyes to see that anger again.

"So I'll never have a chance", he asked this time his expression changed it was sad, and I couldn't help but feel the need of comforting him.

"I-I", I couldn't form a full sentence I felt so stupid that second.

"I'm going to become into everything you dream of, I'm going to prove myself, I'm going to make you finally realize you love me back", he said in a low dangerous voice.

I felt goose bumps form on my arms.

And with that the bell rang and he stormed out of the classroom his anger evident.

Edward Cullen was going to be the death of me….

AN: So he's chapter three what did you think..also I want to dedicate this chapter to 13MARENB who motivated me to update this story again! Thanks!:D


	4. Look what you've done

EPOV

_What the fuck was that! Wa__y to screw it up Cullen.._, I thought as I walked out of the classroom I had just wrecked my opportunity of having a normal conversation with Bella, a chance to show her the real Edward as Jasper would say.

"Idiot, idiot", I said hitting my head against the wall when I was far away from everyone.

How did what I intended to be getting to know each other become my silent confession sounding like some abusive freak telling Bella I would _make _her fall in love with me.

"Hey Eddie", I heard a familiar voice call.

"Hi Lauren", I said sharply, my mother had taught me to be a gentleman but this woman made me lose every ounce of patience I had.

"So I was thinking maybe we could go back to your dorm and play a little", she said innocently biting her lip.

Damn why couldn't she be Bella?, I thought silently.

"I don't think so Lauren", I said trying to sound not annoyed.

"Oh come Edward you know you want to", she said raising her skirt a little.

I was about to leave her talking to herself but than I remembered Bella's word's in my head again, and this time they stung even more, "I just don't like you".

Why mope around for the only girl I actually want but can't have.

"You coming Edward", she asked leaning into me stealing a kiss.

I had two options go with Lauren or wait for Bella which I knew wasn't going to happen I'd been trying for six year's maybe it's time I got the message.

I had no Idea what to do I really didn't like Lauren but that hadn't stopped me before from using her when I was bored.

I made up my mind quickly, if Bella would never like me, than at least I'd let myself have a chance with other girls.

I responded Lauren's kiss and guided her towards my dorm.

BPOV

"Ugh Alice you're brother is going to drive me CRAZY", I exhaled angrily.

I was sitting outside with the girls, so I could catch some fresh air as they said I needed with the mood I was in.

But I couldn't help but be angry, confused, and another weird mix of emotions.

"Well Bells how about you try to be friendly with him", Rose asked looking at me with careful eyes.

"I mean I'm not saying going out with him or anything, but you know he's not that bad once you actually get to know him", Alice said waiting for my reaction.

They clearly did not understand how weird and hard it would be for us to go from enemies to friends, I was really worked up with this situation, I gave Tanya a look that said back me up.

"Ok Bella I know what you're feeling right know I'd say that if it where me in your place and Jacob in Edward's but look I've known Edward since forever ", Tanya said looking at Rose and Alice for confirmation.

"Yes actually from before we we're born Esme, Irina and Barbara hung out together when they were pregnant", Alice said chuckling, Rosalie smiled at the memory.

"Well my point is that I've known Edward like my brother for years, and really Bella deep down he isn't bad, you just need to give him a chance, after all he said he was going to prove himself I say you let him do that, and try to be his friend", she said lost in thought.

"So what do you say Bella you'll give him a chance", Rose asked

Encouraging me.

"Yeah come on", Alice and Tanya chanted together.

I still was hesitating I didn't feel like saying something I would regret later.

"Bellaaaaaaaaa", the three of them whined giving me the same puppy eyes, damn it they no I can't resist those eyes!

"Ok ok, I'll try to be friendly with Edward and actually get to know him", I said not sure of what I had just gotten myself into.

"Great", the three of them responded, that was really starting to freak me out.

After that the bell rang indicating our free period was almost over.

"Hey I'll see you at lunch I have to get my English books", I said getting up and heading towards my dorm.

I was facing an internal battle the things Edward said had really gotten to me, maybe he wasn't so bad as the girls said, and maybe I should be a little grateful after all he had been really sweet with me.

I continued to discuss with myself until I made it to the third floor, I was about to knock the door but luckily today was my day to be in charge of the key.

I thought I had heard some noise inside, but that was probably my imagination playing tricks on me, I fidgeted with the door for a little while my clumsiness proved me I'd be impossible for me to have life of crime.

"Damn it", I screamed angrily.

After like a minute of dealing with the stupid key, and if didn't know better I'd say somebody was on the other side trying to not let me in.

"Finally", I said under my breath as I entered the room.

I saw Edward sitting on the couch with a book in his hands and for some weird reason his hair was even messier than usual as if he had just woke up, and his shirt looked wrinkly, and his tie was loose, he probably had fallen asleep in the couch, but I had to admit he looked kind of cute.

"Hey Edward", I said as nicely as I could, I was really willing to give him a chance.

He seemed surprise by me calling him by his first name.

"B-Bella h-how are you", he asked nervously.

Why we're his hands sweating, he sure was acting weird.

"Hey I wanted to talk with you", I said with my best manners taking a seat next to him on the couch.

"W-what's up", he asked, his hands almost shaking.

"Why are you so nervous", I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I-I have a test", he said lamely.

"Edward it's our first day back how can you have a test", I asked getting suspicious he was hiding something.

"Yeah but it's a diagnoses for um-math", he said trying to smile.

I decided to let it go, "Sure".

"What did you want to tell me", he said trying to lean back casually but it was looked too forced.

I sighed loudly, "You know the things you said in Biology, they really got to me and I guess I was thinking and I'd like to give you a chance you know, maybe get to know you and be friends I guess", I said looking at my shoes.

His eye's we're almost sparkling, "For real Bella".

"Yes for real Edward", I said smiling.

"So um w-would you like to walk to class together", he asked nervous again, this was a side of him I liked seeing him being human, nervous, vulnerable.

"Sure, just let me get my book", I said standing up and heading to my room.

Edward stood up and was about to stop me, but before I could open the door it opened by itself revealing Lauren standing in front of us only in her bra and skirt.

My mouth was probably hanging open from the shock, and that's when it all fell into place that was why Edward was so nervous, that's why his hair was so messy, and I also noticed Lauren's shirt on the floor in the further corner of the room.

I turned back to glare at Edward, and he looked like he was about to throw up, I'd never seen him so white.

"Eddie I got bored in that room, and I want to continue things we're we left them", Lauren said smiling seductively.

"Bella I can explain", Edward said coming closer to where I was.

"Don't fucking touch me Cullen, don't you DARE FUCKING TOUCH ME", I said screaming.

I looked at his face, and his green eyes were almost watery.

"Touchy, touchy", I heard Lauren say from behind me with a smirk.

"Lauren leave NOW", Edward said screaming.

"That won't be necessary because I'm leaving", I said storming out of the dorm.

I was so angry that I felt hot tears form in my eye's and they we're threatening to spill over, but I shed them away quickly I wasn't going to cry because of Edward Cullen, even though I had to admit that hurt me bad, for half a second I was about to believe his shit.

"BELLA, BELLA", I heard Edward calling like crazy from behind, but I wasn't going to turn around and talk to him.

"Bella", He said softly grabbing my hand.

"What did I tell you don't touch me", I had angrily yanking my hand out of his grasp.

"Bella I'm so sorry that didn't mean anything I was just-", he was saying with sad eyes but I refused to look at him.

"I'm not your girlfriend, I'm not your friend, and I don't give a damn about what you do or don't", I said storming away again.

"I was with Lauren because I was to damn hung over on YOU", he said.

I turned around with my anger boiling out, "That's another one to add to the list, you didn't give a shit about using Lauren didn't you think for a second that maybe she also has feelings, I don't think so, because your selfish and only care about yourself, and you're a fucking shit talker, what was all that crap about loving me, about proving yourself, and for a second there Cullen you almost had me, I was going to change towards you but now you proved to be even a worst person than I thought you were", I said angrily letting all my anger explode, followed by tears.

EPOV

She was crying, she was crying because of me, because I'm a fucking coward now I hurt her, and I even hurt Lauren she was going to give me a chance and blew it.

This never happened but I felt my vision getting blurry, and before I knew it a tear was rolling down my cheek.

Bella saw this and turned away angrily.

I don't know if I was really angry or really sad, but I took it out on one of the lockers I punched it as hard as I could, and left a small dent.

I examined my arm and it was bleeding, great now I lost her, and my hand was bleeding.

I sighed, what the hell was I going to do?

"Edieeeeeee", I heard Jasper call out from behind me.

"FUCK OFF", I screamed angrily at him, and instantly regretted it.

His expression was hurt and he walked off, great now even Jasper hate's me.

"Jasper", I called trying to catch up with him.

"What do you want", he asked angrily at me.

"I'm sorry", I sighed.

"I didn't know you we're angry but you didn't need to take it out at me", he said pissed.

"I know and I am sorry it's just that I've had a hell of a day", I said before telling him the full story.

"You screwed it bad man", Jasper said as we walked around the campus grounds.

"Damn I know, It was my mistake I was the one who gave into Lauren", I said kicking a rock.

"I understand you we're sad about Bella but you didn't have to go screwing Lauren because now it's worse", Jasper said, as if I didn't know.

"I know but I have no idea how to get her to forgive me, for heaven's sake I screw it up when for the first time in six year's she called Edward", I said even more frustrated at myself.

"Well there's no use crying about the past, now you've got to show her that you really REALLY changed, and that it's not bullshit this time", Jasper said putting and hand on my shoulder and I felt immediately calm.

"I'm going to try, but where should I start", I asked him, there was so much to get done.

"Swear off girls", Jasper said seriously.

I gulped a little, "Even her", I asked dumbly.

"No you idiot, swear off OTHER girls, and that way maybe she'll see a change", he said trying to make me understand.

"I guess that's okay because in the end I'll have her right", I asked Jasper doubtfully.

"Maybe", he said smiling sympathetically at me.

"What else can I do", I asked him, after all Jasper was the man of advice.

"Stop being cocky, don't call her babe, kitten, flower puff or Pillsbury", jasper said teasing me.

"What I thought Pillsbury would be cute since she's all white", I said defending myself.

"I'm sure she thought the same, and that's why she punched you", Jasper said chuckling.

"Oh shut up", I said hitting him playfully.

After five minute's of wrestling around so we could have our manly time.

I was determined to win Bella Swan back, I'd gain her trust and for real this time I was going to prove myself, and for that I had to make it up to her first.

I had an Idea of how I wanted to start making it up to her, I pulled out my phone and dialled a familiar number.

"Hey mom I need you to buy something for me"….

_AN: I know some of you hate me right now. but it had to be done (Sighs, stupid Lauren!)__, I hope that's a little bit of a cliffy or maybe not, any way's if you haven't noticed by now the chapter is names after the song "Look what you've done", by Jet, great song if you want to check it out._

_Until Later_

_Nicky =D_


	5. Love song for no one

**AN: Special Thanks to ****Alice Maximum Redbird, Dazzled620,****Twilight- Loverr,** **.fan, 83, Thank you so much for your reviews and support you guy's rock!!! Everyone else I LOVE your reviews too!**

**BPOV**

'_Alice, Alice please be alone'_, I chanted as I entered the crowded cafeteria, I wasn't looking forward to sharing a table with Edward.

Things with Edward became officially complicated, damn it we sounded like such a couple when I thought that. I don't know why the whole Lauren incident affected me so much, but I couldn't deny it hurt. I think it was because Edward was such a hypocrite telling me things I almost believed, and still found hard not to the look in his eyes was so sincere, but who knew Edward Cullen turned out to be an actor too.

'_SHIT',_ the entire 'gang' was sitting together having lunch, yes the entire gang off course included Edward.

"Hey guy's", I said as I reached the lunch table.

"Hey Bells saved you a seat", Jake called out patting a spot between him and Edward.

I started freaking out, there had to be another seat I wasn't about to sit next to Edward just seeing him made me angry and sick all over again.

So I did the first thing that came to my mind, and walked away from the table, I didn't know where I was going, but the further from _him_ the better.

"Bella, Bella", I heard someone call far away from me, I was expecting Tanya, Rosalie and Alice coming to see what's wrong with me, but instead Emmett was rushing over.

I paused and waited for him, "Hey Em what's up".

"Don't you what's up me Bella you just ditched us at lunch, what's wrong", he asked concerned.

I sighed, I had a feeling I'd be retelling this story a lot today.

"Why don't we sit", I said gesturing a near by bench.

"I hate to admit but my brother can really manage to be an idiot sometime's", Emmett said sighing after I told him about the Lauren incident earlier.

"I think that would be the understatement of the century", I said bitterly.

"You know what's actually weird about this Bella", Emmett asked me seriously.

"You tell me", I responded.

"Well first of all he's pretty dam head over heals in love with you, so why he do everything in his power to screw it up you know I don't manage to understand that", Emmett said frustrated.

I felt dumb struck, "Why does everyone keep saying he's in love with me he's NOT", I yelled angrily.

"Whoa easy there killer, I was just saying something you don't manage to see", Emmett said throwing his hands in the air.

"Why Emmett why do you think he's in love with me", I asked frustrated by this whole deal.

"Well let me start a list, he constantly asks you out, he constantly bitches and whines about how much he love's you and you don't seem to care, he mope's around when you reject him, you're mom's favourite girl because she see's her future grandchildren already in your uterus ( we both made gagging sounds at this, after all my uterus isn't something you talk about over brunch), Alice, Rose, and Tanya secretly plan your wedding to him behind your back, he almost bought a Harley Davidson, joined Hell's Angel's Motor Cycle club, got a tattoo, pierced he's ear, and was about to grow a beard because I told him you'd fall in love with him after you saw how tough he was, but Jasper being the part popper he is told him I'd do the opposite, but Bells I was so close this close!", Emmett said squeezing his fingers together so I could see how close he was.

At the end of his little speech I was laughing like crazy, the whole idea of Edward with the biker look was laughable.

"See he like's you", Emmett said pointing out.

"I don't think so Em, but thank you for making me feel better, you always know what to say when I need to laugh", I said hugging him.

"When ever you need it I'm always here sis", He said giving me a bone crashing hug.

"Em- emm- CAN'T BREATHE", I yelled so Emmett would release me.

"Soorry Bells", He said sheepishly.

"Hey Em why aren't Alice and the girls here asking what's wrong don't get me wrong I loved talking to you, but I was expecting them to come", I asked him confused.

He's smile just got wider, "I volunteered to come since they we're to busy kicking Edward's ass after Jasper told us everything", Emmett said laughing.

I chuckled a little, "What did those evil minds do to him", I asked pretending I cared.

Emmett started laughing like crazy, "I'm very proud actually Rose spilled her coke on his head, and then hit him with the can, while Alice actually sucker punched him, and Tanya stabbed him with a fork, I think even Jasper and Jake kicked him in the balls, never forgetting myself when I innocently smacked his head when getting up from the table", Emmett said smirking.

I had to laugh at my friends, they we're not one group to be messed with, but I did feel a little sorry for Edward that must have hurt.

"How but we go in, I saved you a seat between me and Ali", Emmett said gesturing towards the cafeteria.

"Sure thing", I said getting up, Emmett sure knew how to get me in a good mood.

EPOV

I was in pain, deep, deep pain.

I couldn't believe my own best friends had just turned against me, first Rose spilling her coke which was COLD, than my own little sister punches me in the eye, and it hurt like hell, Tanya comes over and poke's me with an extremely sharp fork under the ribs, even Jake and Jasper kicked me where it hurt me the most, and Emmett hits me on the head, and now I probably have a concussion, and on top of that I hurt my hand hitting the locker's and still have to serve detention.

Damn it Bella Swan nothing ever hurt like you!

"Now that Jasper tells us about you really mean the whole changing thing we might be willing to help", Alice said smirking.

I wasn't angry at them, on the contrary I felt glad for all they did to me I deserved it; I really had earned it and had it coming.

"Yes if she doesn't see you with those skanks she will probably think you've changed", Tanya said smiling.

"As much as I'd love to stay and chat, it will be terribly awkward when Bella get's here with Em, so I'll see all of you later", I said getting away from the table with enough time to get away before Bella showed up.

I had to check in the front office if the package my mom sent me was already here, it wasn't much but I'd hope it would let me gain some sympathy from Bella.

I walked towards the main office, not without running into Jessica Stanley on the way there.

"Hey Edward", she cooed flirting with me.

I would usually "Hang out" with Jessica when I was bored just like I did with Lauren but I was sick of acting like some heartless asshole.

"Hey Jess", I replied back politely.

"So what a coincidence I bumped into you, this totally means something", she said.

"Sure", I said continuing to walk.

"Would you like to walk to class Edward", she asked following me.

"I don't think so Jessica", I said seriously not bothering to stop.

"Whyyy", she whined from behind me.

"Because I'm not interested don't you get that", I hissed, and with that she stormed away.

I sighed there I was being an asshole again.

I walked into the front office and saw Ms. Cole standing there; she was always incredibly flirty whenever I talked to her.

"How can I help you Edward", she said wiggling her eyebrows.

'_Talk about creepy'_, "I was wondering if there was a package was delivered for me", I asked her.

"Oh yes you're mother called and told me you'd be coming to pick it up", she said giving me the gift wrapped box.

It was beautiful or at least the paper wrapping was and I hoped what was in it pleased Bella.

I was almost giddy with the little pink wrapped box, but I couldn't be around carrying it so I'd have to go to my room and hide it until later, but luck wasn't on my side because today was Bella's day to have the key, so I'd have to ask her for it, and she'd probably rip my head off and then eat it.

BPOV

"So you're officially in 'I even hate more than I usually do Edward Cullen mode', huh?, Alice asked quirking her eyebrow.

"Yes I thought I'd be impossible for me to dislike him so much but I guess it's not", I said laughing.

"Speaking of the devil", Rosalie said.

I turned around and saw Edward looking at me hurt, but for some reason I couldn't manage to care.

"How can I help you Cullen", I asked coldly.

"I um need the key", he said nervously as he expected me to aggress him physically, I'd be nice to do it but after the black eye Alice gave him, I'd be to cruel to hit him again.

"There you go champ", I said dropping the key on the floor.

He just looked at me, and bent down to grab the key.

"Thank you", He said quietly leaving.

"Ouch", Tanya said looking at me.

"A little too harsh don't you think Bells", Jake asked me.

"No not even as harsh as I would like it to be", I said smiling; I was going to make him pay.

And with that the bell rang and I left for my classes feeling pretty dam good with myself.

EPOV

I was officially feeling like crap, the way Bella had treated I'd never felt more humiliated before.

But what could I do I was getting a taste of my own medicine.

I went into my room and quickly hide Bella's present.

I was planning on giving it to her tonight.

BPOV

After a very long and boring day off class I was completely exhausted physically and emotionally.

For my luck Edward had left the door unlocked so I could get in without having to hunt him down.

I felt like reading a little bit so I pulled out a copy of pride and prejudice, and decided to go read it on the couch, but the couch disgusted me completely.

So I decided to do something completely ridiculous to "Make it clean", I turned over the cushion so they were on the clean side, were Edward and Lauren hadn't made it disgusting.

It most have been the fact that I was tired and then add all the food I ate at dinner, it was a combination to make fall asleep.

EPOV

I was completely tired after the detention I had to serve tonight, Mr. Baner's punishment seemed incredibly stupid but still I had to write a five hundred times, "I will not over sleep".

When I got to my dorm I was almost falling asleep right there but I knew I still had to talk with Bella.

I opened the door to find a sleeping Bella on the couch.

She looked so peaceful, like an angel and I immediately felt guilty for hurting such a beautiful girl.

I walked quietly to my room and grabbed a blanket, and pulled out the little wrapped box.

I silently walked over to her and took the book from out of her hands, marked the page was she left it, and couldn't help but chuckle at the book she was reading, "Pride and Prejudice", and ironically it fit our situation.

I grabbed the blanket and gently tucked her in; she stirred a little but didn't wake up.

Felling a little confident that she was a heavy sleeper, I brushed some hair that and fallen in her face and kissed her forehead gently.

Than I left the box on the coffee table next to her book, I guessed I'd just have wait for her to wake up and see it.

After that I felt the tiredness invade my body again, so with one sigh I turned around and went to sleep but not before wishing her a good night.

"Good night my angel"…

AN: chapter named after "Love song for no one" by John Mayer

Any guesses of what's in that box….?

So I guess that's for me to know and for you to read!

I'll be updating soon! =D


	6. Leaving the past behind

**Once again a special thanks to all of you who reviewed! ****, and I know you had a fun time guessing what's in the box this is for ****Jazzys Mistress and 7HockeyStarVampireObsessed7, a lot of you came close but they guessed what was in the box!**

**BPOV**

When I woke later that night, I found that I had fallen asleep while I read my book.

I glanced at the time in my cell it was five minutes past twelve.

I got up and blindly looked around for the light which I found, but not before tripping and falling on top of the stupid coffee table, everything would have been fine, but some idiot decided to put a stupid box there which happened to be made of some extremely hard material and boy was I lucky because I poked my eye with a sharp corner of the box which caused me to scream in pain.

"ARGHHHHH", I yelled touching my eye and it got all watery.

I heard a door slam and a very sleepy and scared Edward came storming out of his room; my screaming must have woken him up.

"BELLA, Bella are you alright", he asked running to my side.

"Yeah I'm fine but did you put that box there", I asked him.

He smiled sheepishly, and nodded.

I felt incredibly angry at him, "YOU IDIOT are you aware that I almost lost my eye because of your stupid box, do me a favour and learn to pick up your crap", I said hitting him on the chest with my index finger.

I hadn't noticed he was wearing only a pair of long black sleeping pants, and once again I was seeing him shirtless.

He's expression changed drastically he seemed murderous; I'd never seen such a mixture of hurt and anger in somebody's face.

"Fuck you Bella", he said turning back and slamming the door of his room behind him.

The way he spoke to me made me feel awful and slowly and once again I felt a small tear escape my eyes nobody had ever been so mean with me before.

'_Who the hell does he think he is', _I thought angrily, now that my eyes had adjusted to the light in the room something caught my attention again, It was the stupid box again only this time I noticed it actually was a gift box.

I picked it up slowly; it was beautifully wrapped in pink wrapping paper and a blue bow. I quickly checked the card and it was addressed to….Bella?

Wait a second, that box was mine had somebody actually cared enough to get me a gift.

I suddenly felt like throwing up everything started to fall into place that box being there, Edward leaving so angry even the blanket which I was wrapped around, my book on the coffee table and the page marked.

Oh god had Edward done all of this I was afraid to look from whom the box was afraid my assumption was true..and yes.._'Love Edward'._

I had officially screwed things up bad with Edward. I was still angry at him, but I couldn't stand the guilt he had been sweet tucking me in and leaving a present which I was still afraid to open because if it was something really nice and expensive I might drown in guilt.

I took a deep breath and slowly undid the bow and started to open the box.

I pulled out a beautiful silver watch that had diamonds in beautiful patterns incrusted around the watch.

I felt like crying and throwing up at the same time I had never treated anyone so bad, and the person who I treated like crap actually cared enough to get me a watch this beautiful.

I still had something to do check the brand, and I was afraid that once again I was right and this turned out to be a very expensive watch.

'_Rolex'_, oh crap Edward had gotten me a freaking diamond incrusted Rolex and I told him to go screw himself.

I stored the watch back in its box and picked everything up, and went to bed.

I woke up incredibly early the next day, since I hadn't been able to sleep at all.

I felt so bad about everything that I had to find a way to make it up to Edward, off course I was still made about the whole Lauren thing, but when somebody goes and spends more than thirty grand on a watch for me I can't pretend like it doesn't matter and just brush it off.

I got out of bed and took a nice long shower which helped me relax a lot; it was still incredibly early, so I got ready for classes throwing on a blue blouse and a pair of white cotton pants, and some nice flats so I felt comfortable.

I pulled out of the box the watch Edward gave me and put it on, I was stunned for a second I still couldn't believe he had given that watch.

I was beyond grateful because I truly was in need of a new one, but was also incredibly guilty for the way I had treated him the night before.

It was six A.M, I had two way's of dealing with this I could be a pest and wake all my friends up which is usually fun, seeing there angry face's was the cherry top of a beautiful day, especially when Emmett would really start crying when he saw sunlight, for a second there you could think he was a vampire.

My second option was enjoying the beautiful day that was blooming outside and finish reading my book under a tree.

I decided to go for option two because if I went and woke Emmett up he would make it impossible for me to read with all his whining, and beside's I could take my mind off the whole Edward thing for a while.

I left my dorm, and only made a small detour to the cafeteria so I could grab a fresh bowl of fruit so I could eat while I read.

My favourite spot to read was a huge oak tree that was close to a fountain, so when I sat and read I could hear the sound of the water pouring close to me and that made it even a more relaxing affair.

I sat down and sighed contently opening the book where I left it.

About thirty minutes or so, I was completely submerged in the world of Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth, to notice that somebody had arrived.

I looked up and saw Edward standing in front of me with a book in his hands. He seemed surprised to have found me here.

He was about to leave when I called him back.

"You don't have to go Edward", I said softly.

He turned back to look at me with a surprised expression.

"Um, no I just wanted to read, but its fine you got here first", He said and made an attempt to leave again.

"Don't be ridiculous this is a pretty big tree we can share it", I said pleading with him, I needed a chance to apologise and say thank you.

He seemed doubtful but finally came and sat next to me.

"Beautiful day isn't it", I asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah pretty much", He said opening his book.

"What are you reading", I asked him. And had to admit I was curiose I didn't take him to be the guy that actually read.

"Don't laugh but Dracula", He said giving me a stunning smile.

"I didn't take you to be into vampires", I said joking with him.

"Hell yeah if I could I'd personally become one", he said with mock enthusiasm.

"Bite me", I said mockingly.

After that an awkward silence came between us so I did the same Edward was doing and continued to read my book.

After five minutes of silence according to my watch, I couldn't take it anymore I was going to go crazy so I swallowed hard and decided to speak up.

"Edward", I asked nervously.

"Mhmmm", He asked looking up from his book.

"I'm sorry", I whispered.

"I'm sorry too", He said dropping his book on his lap.

"No you don't have to apologise", I said turning around so I was facing him.

"Really I know I can't take bad what I said but I truly didn't mean it, I should have never talked like that to a lady", he said looking at me his green eyes full of regret.

"No Edward really I understand why you reacted like that and to be honest I would have reacted the same", I said truthfully.

He sighed, "Did you open the box".

"Yes I did", I said blushing and looking at my legs.

Edward smiled a little, "Did you like it".

"Like doesn't even cover it, thank you", I said lifting my arm so he could see I was wearing the watch he gave me.

He's eyes light up immediately when he saw I was wearing it, a grin from ear to ear appeared on his face.

"Really Edward it's beautiful but you didn't have to spend so much on me I'm not really worth it", I said looking down in shame, and how could I after how I've always treated him.

"You're right worth it doesn't even cover how much more you deserve", he said looking at me with his eyes bright.

"And thank you also for the blanket last night", I said again I had so much to say thanks for.

"No problem I was worried you'd get cold", he said smiling.

"Well yeah if it wasn't for you I would have frozen my ass off", I said laughing.

"How's that eye doing", Edward asked me frowning.

"Oh don't worry about it I'll live", I said I had almost forgotten about my eye.

"I'm going to have to write Rolex a letter complaining about their hard boxes", Edward said mockingly.

"Hey you know how clumsy I am", I said defending myself.

"Did you read the back of it", Edward asked me.

I gave him a confused look, "The back of what".

He smiled brightly, "The back of the watch, read it"

I gave him a curious look and unstrapped my watch.

On the back of the watch there was some fancy script engraving.

I studied the watch for a while, and contemplated what it meant.

"Forgiveness, is leaving the past behind", I said reading out loud the phrase that was engraved in the back of the watch.

Edward gave me a pleading look with his eyes, "Bella I want a chance for us to start everything all over we've both screwed it up so bad in the past, I just want us to be friends", he said not taking his eyes off me.

I was captivated by the intensity in his eyes, and looking back at everything I had to admit it could be nice to be on good terms with Edward since he wasn't as bad as I pictured him to be.

"I agree let's start over", I said extending my hand for him to shake.

He chuckled at my silly gesture, but took my hand

"Friends", he said.

"Friends", I repeated shaking his hand.

AN: Not very interesting but it had to be done for the story so everyone from now on I guess they are in a friend zone…hmm no let's see how long that will last!

Nicky =D

P.S: If anybody wants to check it out Bella's watch is in my profile.


	7. Do the Emmie Pokey

BPOV

This last week didn't turn out to be anything, anyone was expecting, believe me it didn't.

I mean for once I did not expect Edward to give me present, nonetheless a Rolex, than us actually becoming friends and being on a first name basis was very incredible.

And now here we were at what Edward and I were going to celebrate our week of being friends, yes I know it's hard to believe it but Bella Swan and Edward Cullen have been friends for a full week with absolutely no name calling, punching, kicking, cursing or arguing.

The memory of how everyone took our newly found friendship was of complete shock, when they saw us arrive at the cafeteria laughing and playing around everything turned silent and expecting….

"_Edward what are they looking at", I asked as we entered the cafeteria. I was laughing at a stupid joke Edward had said._

"_Probably at us, for once were together laughing and not trying to rip our head's off", He said shrugging as we made our way through the cafeteria and everyone kept staring, even the teacher's had stopped eating to witness this._

"_I guess you're right how do you think everyone will take the news", I asked looking at all the expectant faces._

"_They are surely to have a blast", Edward said as we reached our table._

_Everyone's face was absolutely priceless, Alice (dropped her apple and gasped), Jasper (honestly looked constipated) _AN: Just remember he's face during the movie. Emmett (Back ground music playing in his head), Rosalie (laughing hysterically), Jacob (Threw himself at Tanya), Tanya (angrily swatted Jacob's mouth from hers).

"_Hey guy's", Edward said loudly smiling._

_They just stared at us dumb folded, Emmett even began to drool._

"_How are you", I asked them smirking._

"_OH MY GOD", Alice, Rosalie, Tanya and Emmett shrieked._

_Edward threw Emmett a look, "We're friends"._

"_You sure you didn't become president over the night also", Jacob asked raising an eyebrow._

"_No really we're in a peace zone", I said smiling at their reactions._

"_How is this possible", Tanya asked dumb folded_

_I shrugged "Never sub esteem the power of a Rolex"._

"_Rolex, nice", Rosalie said smirking._

_Emmett was still in a daze, and when he came out of it he made a very remarkable comment._

"_You know guy's Jasper and I have been planning a treat for Halloween wanna see", he asked smiling giddy with anticipation._

"_Emmett I'm not going to do this why doesn't Jake do it", Jasper asked whining._

_Edward and I were sitting between Tanya and Rosalie._

"_Because Jasper you got the part", Emmett said._

"_Ok ok let's do it", Jasper said, Alice laughed and hugged him._

"_So this Halloween I'm going to be tananana- EMMETT- tananana-EMMETT", he said imitating the batman tune._

_Emmett turned and pinched Jasper._

"_And I'm his loyal sidekick Jasper", he said, and Emmett did the back ground music..tananana-JASPER-tananana-JASPER._

_I just stared at them horrified at Emmet's idea._

"_SO what do you think", he asked happily._

"_You are such an idiot", Rosalie said smacking his head hard._

EPOV

Today was Saturday and Bella and I were going to celebrate our one week friendship in the little common room in our dorm.

The idea was totally stupid but when I suggested it Bella actually liked it.

I had gone down to the cafeteria and flirted my too half a dozen of Ben and Jerry's chocolate fudge ice cream, and was taking it up to the room.

I was praying inside my head that I wouldn't bump into anyone, and by anyone I meant Emmett or any of the guy's or Alice and the girls because then the ice cream wouldn't make it to Bella.

I ran as fast as I could and when I finally reached my dorm I did a little happy dance to celebrate getting the ice cream here in one piece.

I opened the door quickly to run face into face with…_Emmett, what the hell?_

"Eddie", He said happily taking the ice cream from my hands.

I was about to fight him when I noticed everyone was present in the room, Tanya, Rosalie and Alice were flipping the channels on the T.V.

While Japer and Jacob we're having a heated discussion over a game of poker.

Bella was in the kitchen smiling and looking at me apologetically, while Emmett was looking for a spoon so he could dig into the ice cream.

"What happened here", I asked Bella quietly.

"Word spread that we we're having a party tonight", Bella said looking disapprovingly at Emmett who started to eat the ice cream with his hands since he couldn't fine a spoon.

"Emmett there are spoons in the drawer next to you", I said looking at my brother's face full of chocolate fudge.

"THAUNKU", he said answering with his mouth full.

"So what happens to our celebration", Bella asked.

"I say we take it elsewhere", I said smirking.

"Where do you suggest", she asked looking at me curiously.

"The court yard", I said grabbing my keys of the counter.

"You know that actually sounds good", Bella said following my lead.

"Hey guys don't trash this place", I said yelling over my shoulder as we walked out the door.

BPOV

At first when Edward suggested a friend anniversary, I found it a little odd but then went with the idea.

The night was chilly as we went to the court yard.

"Are you cold", Edward asked looking at me with concern.

"Not at all", I said lying, but my shivering blew my cover.

"Here", Edward said shrugging out of his jacket.

"No than you'll be cold", I said refusing his jacket.

"No I won't", he said placing the jacket over my shoulders.

"Alright than", I said putting it on and immediately felt how good it smelt.

"Let's seat here, the stars are beautiful", Edward said patting a spot on the bench next to him.

I turned my head towards the sky, he was right they were shinning brightly.

"Yes it's a very beautiful night", I said staring at my lap.

"Why did we take so long", Edward asked me playing with a piece of hair.

"Take so long to do what", I asked him confused.

"You know being friends", he asked me shyly.

"I guess we grew up and left all the bullshit in the past", I said laughing a little.

"I guess we did", Edward said pulling something out of his pocket.

"What's that", I asked him trying to figure out what he was holding.

"Since Emmett ate our ice cream here's a little something to celebrate", He said pulling out a small chocolate bar from his pocket and he divided it in two.

I chuckled as he gave me the chocolate.

"Here's a toast to many weeks of friendship", Edward said biting his chocolate.

"To friendship", I said eating mine.

We stayed for little while longer but it was getting too cold so we decided to go check out how things in our dorm where doing since we left everyone alone there.

We we're just getting close to the third floor when we heard some loud music playing and I immediately had a bad feeling of what was going on there.

"Oh no", Edward said as he opened the door.

When we walked in we found half of the school in our dorm, and there was loud music playing, food and alcohol everywhere.

"Oh my god I'm going to kill them", I muttered angrily.

Emmett was in the middle of the dance floor doing a very weird dance, while Alice and the girls were laughing hysterically off course they were all drunk.

"BELLS EDDIE, DO THE EMMEY POKEY DANCE", Emmett said dancing and bumping into Jacob who was trying to drunken dance the "Emmett pokey"

"I'm going to bed", I said trying to move in between my drunken peers, there was a great majority on the floor already passed out.

"Same here", Edward said kissing my cheek and leaving towards his room.

I gave everyone one last look Emmett and Jacob where claiming they were ducks and where doing a chicken dance, while Jasper was playing the bad boy from the wild west with his imaginary guns, and Alice, Rosalie and Tanya were singing incredibly off key "Jingle Bells, Batman smells".

After I heard that I decided to go to bed, but when I opened my room I found it was completely full of wasted sleeping people on my bed on the floor everywhere.

I officially had no where to sleep I thought about the couch out side but I'd be crazy to do that so I did the only thing I could think of and knocked on Edward's door.

When he opened it he looked sleepy, "What's wrong Bella".

"Can I sleep here", I asked him bluntly, I was very sleepy and needed a place to crash.

Edward seemed confused but let me in anyways.

"Not to be rude but may I ask why I get the pleasure of having you here tonight", Edward asked closing the door.

"There are at least twenty drunk people sleeping in my room", I said angrily.

"That's bad", Edward said making a gagging sound.

"I just hope they don't mess my room to much", I said sleepily.

"You can have the bed and I'll sleep on the floor", Edward said throwing a pillow on the floor.

"No we can share the bed you know, as long as you keep your hands to your self", I said smiling at him.

"I swear I won't bite", he said laughing and pulling the covers.

We both got into bed, and at first I t was awkward but than I came to find the extra warmth nice, and couldn't help but snuggle a little to Edward.

"Night Bella", he said kissing me on the forehead.

"Night", I said drifting into the best sleep of my life.

AN: It's kind of short I know but I hope you liked it!

The party thing was inspired on one of my friends recent birthday party everyone was so drunk that I didn't have were to sleep because they were everywhere, so ended sleeping on a couch and my back hurt for like a week! lol! Nicky :D


End file.
